fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos the Thicc
'''Thanos of Titan '''is an alien warlord who roams the cosmos conquering planets and killing trillions. He is an intergalactic sociopath who believes that the population must be in constant check in order to become properly prosperous for all of its residents, and that the universe, regardless of its expansion, has finite resources. He's also a very thicc purple boi, seriously, this guy's been banging women all over the universe before he even began his conquest, meaning he's been clapping alien cheeks before people even raided Area 51. He is the ruler of what Earth calls "The Thanosian Empire", which consists of entire galaxies conquered and ravaged by the warlord himself and his massive army of outriders, chitauri and other various alien races. History Before the Rift A male teenager by the name of '''Cardin Winchester '''lived on the planet of Remnant, a planet full of demonic creatures known as grimm, vile and savage beasts with no thought other than murder. Born into a rich and racist family, he was abused at an early age and constantly taught how to be the close-minded, hardheaded and aggressive individual that he is when he began studying at Beacon Academy, the world's most prestigious school for the Huntsmen, people specialized in the elimination of the grimm. During his time there he left a horrible first impression by bullying and harassing many students, especially faunus students (faunus are half-human half-animal hybrids that coexist with humanity in Remnant). He was a kratocratic and darwinistic euginist, lacking in intelligence but making up for it tenfold with his strength and iron will. Prone to blackmailing just about every person he deems vulnerable, he was not scared to cross the line when it came to proving his point. Some months pass before his school would be attacked, named "The Fall of Beacon", it fell to a grimm raid, with forces counting up to the thousands and somehow having a strategic entry. Cardin would survive, but be left in Vale while his teammates would leave back to their homes, and other schoolmates as well. During his time in the area of destruction he helped rebuild destroyed homes, learning his parents did not care if he lived. Cardin was lost, with nothing but anger to keep him forward. He was still as racist as ever, but was now even more hateful, of everybody, every living thing that crossed his path irritated him, and he would not entertain their presence for even a second. Rift Storm One cold afternoon in Vale, Cardin was alone, playing cards, when grimm began raiding the village he was residing in. Cardin quickly put on his armor and grabbed his mace, before running into battle with his peers. While his peers made sure to protect the innocents, rescuing them and making sure all evacuate, Cardin was deep into battle, invested in nothing but the sheer ''justice ''he was going to exact upon these foul creatures. Cardin was obsessed with vengeance, and was under a complete state of unhinged and unleashed duress. As Cardin was surrounded by beowolves, ready to tear him into pieces, the rift opened. The rift opened, like a deep and recent scar opening up due to a powerful blow. Suddenly Remnant was being torn apart, the beowolves dissipated into air, and a massive maelstrom of energy began destroying everything in sight, soon taking Cardin with it. From Remnant to Titan Staining the Stars with blood Trivia * The World's Worst version of Thanos is a hybrid between his version in the Marvel Comics Version and his version in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He seems to possess the power level of the Comics version, if not higher, but the motives and goal of his much more human Cinematic counterpart. * Thanos does not appear in the original source material of World's Worst. However, his signature weapon, The Infinity Gauntlet, is. Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Thicc Villains Category:Sexy Villains